Drarry Mp3 shuffle
by DPphan4695
Summary: Can be classified as an iPod shuffle fic. There are several genres and some are not totally Drarry but most of it is. I hope you like it! There is one that is Harry/Ron at the end, though.


**Okay, first Harry Potter fic. Also, first mp3 shuffle fic. I read some of these and wanted to give it a try, so don't be too mean in the reviews. I hope you like it! It does have several genres and some are past Drarry, but most of it is HPxDM.**

* * *

_Rules_

1\. Pick a character or pairing you like.

2\. Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle.

3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You have until th end of the song to finish each drabble.

4\. No lingering afterwards.

5\. Do 10 of these then post them.

* * *

1\. Legendary Lovers -Katy Perry

They were perfect for each other. Still are. He and Draco, they used to be enemies. After the war, they became allies. A year later, they had long since been good friends when they went on a date. Two Years after that they were telling their friends that harry was pregnant. They had become legendary lovers.

2\. Hero -Skillet

Harry is supposed to be the hero. He's supposed to stop Lord Voldemort. It says so in the profecy. But the truth is, he's not a hero. He's just a boy. He never wanted to be the boy who lived. He never wanted to be their savior. He is just a boy who draco loved more than anyone.

3\. Butterflies -Zendaya

He had no idea where these butterflies came from. Harry hates to trust these butterflies. He falls in love with draco just for his heart to be broken, because harry knows he's not the only one. Draco always was a huge git. That wouldn't change after the war. It wouldn't . But he loves him anyway.

4\. If I Die Young -The Band Perry

Harry is walking into the forbidden forest, ready to give his life for the ones he loves. Draco didn't want that. He wanted to run away with his lover of two years. He wanted to run away and grow old with him, but he wants to save the world. Maybe the world will get to know the real harry potter after he's dead. Only draco knew the real harry. He was his true love.

5\. By the Grace of God -Katy Perry

He's broken again. That git broke his heart again. Malfoy will pay for it. I will get revenge for my best friend. I tell him so but he tells me he'll be okay. He just needed some time to get over it. "Ron, I'll be okay." He says, and when he says that, I know he had picked himself back up. I knew I had my best friend back. Maybe I'll tell him how I really feel.

6\. Bad Romance -Lady Gaga

I want his bad romance. I can't deny it. He's just so gorgeous. He must be a veela. His white blonde hair, his gray eyes, his toned abs. He's just so tainting. I wish he wouldn't ignore me. He doesn't even insult me or my friends anymore. I can't take it! Am I not good enough for him? If so I can change. Merlin, I sound like a livestock girl. Maybe I am. Minus the girl part. I hope it's not true.

7\. Alejandro -Lady Gaga

"Stay away from my man!" I say. " Draco, what are you doing? We broke up a year ago. " Harry tells me. "I was wrong. I love you more than anything." I reply. "I'm sorry, draco, but you're too late. I'm already dating Alejandro, here." He leaves and Alejando sticks out his you've at me. Two months later harry is back with me because Alejandro cheated on him.

8\. Something That We're Not -Demi Lovato

Ginny is always too clingy. She is obsessed with me. She thinks we're dating, but we're not. She needs to back off. I mean I'm gay for Merlin's sake. And I'm dating draco malfoy. But she won't leave me alone. Maybe Ron could get her to leave me alone.

9\. Lightweight -Demi Lovato

Better be careful, draco, I'm a lightweight. And I know why. Of course, I never told anyone else. My aunt, uncle, and cousin were horrible to me, everybody knows that but they don't know how bad. They spanked me for no reason, hit me when I was in trouble, whipped me when Dudley was in trouble, they beat me to a pulp. I can't handle the insults and pain anymore. Don't break me Draco.

10\. Hurricane -Bridget Mendler

Loving him is like a hurricane. I have to board up the Windows, lock up my heart. I feel us tearing apart from the wind blowing. It's like everytime he smiles, I let him in again. But I think I'll be okay, because I'm in the eye of the hurricane.

* * *

**Well, there it was. That was kind of fun. Maybe I'll do another one soon. BTW if you like Danny Phantom I have written several fanfics for that. Au Revoir! That's 'Goodbye' in French.**

**~~~ DPphan4695**


End file.
